


a hero in a heartbeat (wishing for a win)

by halvingthecompass



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/F, Knight Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Princess Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halvingthecompass/pseuds/halvingthecompass
Summary: Following a tragic event, Regina enlists in the White Kingdom’s army as they prepare to go to war with the Northern Kingdom. In her unit she’s known as Mills, a standoffish young man who knows his way around a sword. But, how long can she maintain this identity? And, how is it she finds herself beside the Princess of the White Kingdom?or – the “woman disguised as a man falls in love with another woman” trope so handsomely featured in classics like Twelfth Night and She’s the Man but i’m going to make it explicitly gay because i’m not a coward!!!!





	1. until tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i’m super excited about this story!! i’ve got a rough idea of where i want this to go and if you’ll have me, i’d like to take this journey with you!! :’) - compass x

There was only so far you could isolate yourself in a unit full of young men teeming with rowdy energy and big personalities. Place a sword in their hand and a shield on their back and you’ve got yourself a headache. 

Regina was no stranger to isolation (though it had never been _by choice_ ). And the loneliness – she couldn’t say it left her unaffected, but it was constant and reliable; it brought her a curious sort of comfort. 

She knew the ins and outs of keeping herself busy. A good book. A long ride on horseback. A couple hours of practice with her sword. But the men of her unit had a fantastic way of inserting themselves into those activities, and it had only gotten worse since she advanced from training.

Her first day in the training yards had turned more than a few heads. Her build was, and still is, much smaller than the rest of the men. So, when they paired her up to spar with a larger and bulkier opponent, everyone sort of scoffed. If bets could have been placed they would have all been on the other guy, of that Regina’s sure. And maybe that’s why the win felt so satisfying. To be underestimated, and so passively, set a fire inside of her. Though, even without that spark, the match wouldn’t have been much trouble. Her quick movements allowed her to easily gain the upper hand. The man had been staggered by her agility. The execution of both his defensive and offensive measures were too slow to keep up with Regina. Ultimately he found himself signaling defeat, not being able to continue the beat down.

The yard had erupted in disbelief and praise. More than one of the men attempted to barrage her with celebratory pats on the back and promises of drinks at the tavern but Regina was gone before they could get a word in. 

Despite the very public show of her skills, it was _easy_ to maintain the cool and detached demeanor when everyone around her was focused on their own journey into knighthood. Sure, they all kept an eye on her, any man would after the talent she displayed, but it was from a distance. None of them felt compelled to break past the wall she had so clearly put up and that was fine with her.

But, the men in her unit got a little more bold. Contrary to popular belief, things were more lax once you landed yourself the title of knight. Or rather, the day to day schedule wasn’t as vigorous. The long days of training turned into long days of traveling to investigate issues throughout the kingdom. These trips, sometimes spanning months, were always with the same group of knights. Since the men had heard whispers of her time in training, they all wanted to prod her about it. And, they had all of the time in the world as they moved about the forests and long dirt roads.

They had managed to get a few details out of her but for the most part she kept things tight lipped. She didn’t want the questioning to go any deeper. Silly sparring stories, she could handle. Personal accounts of her past, she could not. Even now, a full year with her unit, she continues to hold herself back from getting too close to her fellow knights. And, with good reason–

“Mills!” She snaps out of her reverie, turning herself to the direction the voice came from.

Jefferson. 

She takes a deep breath, running her hand through her short hair. Jefferson’s the most dedicated thorn in her side. Out of everyone in the regiment, he’s always the one trying to occupy her time. (Whether that’s positive or negative falls to what kind of mood she’s in.)

He jogs his way up to her, giving her a juvenile shove. “Where’ve you been? The guys are about to head out to the tavern in the village.”

Of course. The men insist on getting their fill of ale at the end of every journey. She’d been naive to think they’d forgo it in light of the early wake up call in the morning. 

“That’s good for the guys.” She says. She feels the unspoken question in the air and knows what’s coming next. 

“Come on, Mills, you’ve got to come. Some of us could use the extra help getting the village ladies’ attention.” At Regina’s snicker he continues, “Not me, of course! I’m just looking out for everyone else.”

Regina shakes her head playfully. That she didn’t expect. She knew of her reputation in being good with the ladies but she never thought anyone would be so brazen to bring it up to her. She safely assumed that their egos were more than a little sore and couldn’t handle admitting it out loud. 

Smugness aside, the thought of a night out was tempting. And, If she’s being honest with herself, she knows she’s being performative in her reluctance. Nights in these taverns are often her favorite. A lot of that has to do with the women, sure, but she can’t deny the drinks and camaraderie allow her a chance to relax. Though, if Jefferson knew that, it wouldn’t be as fun.

“Buy my first round and promise me the men won’t be too invasive with their questioning.” She says. 

Jefferson claps a hand on her back. “That’s the man I know!” 

She gives a breathy laugh, and if it wavers a little, he doesn’t notice. “Let me fix myself up. I’ll meet up with you guys in 10.”

Jefferson gives a nod and retreats back to their impromptu base, comprised of rows and rows of tents. She remains a good distance away by a large pond with just enough foliage to allow for privacy. 

After a sharp scan of the area she begins to strip as quickly as she can. She had ditched her armour as soon as they set up camp, so she’s left with her too large shirt and trousers. Once they’re discarded, she removes her underwear and the vest binding her chest. She makes sure the garments are tucked under her clothes and hurriedly submerges herself in the pond.

She lets out a sigh of relief. 

It’s been two years and the panic of changing and bathing have yet to subside. There’s always a lurking fear that her womanly features would be discovered, no matter how clear the coast may be. Even the allusion to her being a man triggers her fight or flight response, fearing they know something is up.

She allows for her hands to roam her body, scrubbing off the dirt and grime from a long journey. It’s a quick wash, but it gets the job done and leaves her feeling refreshed. Before she climbs out to redress she slicks back what little hair she has. 

It’s been too long since she has allowed herself to indulge in a night out. So much of her life has been spent harbouring her traumas and living every day in spite of them. It’s a constant struggle of pushing herself past her known limits. To have to disguise herself, on top of all of that, exhausts her. 

Pulling herself together she begins to make the small trek back to her base. The men are sure to be raring to go, and, casting her worried thoughts aside, she can admit she’s a bit excited herself.

She’ll gather these nights as they come, collecting them like daisies in a dying field. The memories will serve to remind her that there is light in this darkness. 

In the morning, she will rise with the sun and face the day head on, breathing in her vengeance once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it pls let me know!! i could really use it to give me an extra boost while writing the next chapter!!! (and it’d put a smile on my face tbh!)


	2. i stole a glance from a strangers face

Ever since the White Kingdom had announced (in no uncertain terms) that it would begin preparations for war with the Northern Kingdom, taverns felt more lively when the knights walked through the door. 

For years, the North had walked the line of being outright hostile. The villagers were no strangers to their unkindness, especially those closest to their borders. Farming efforts would be sabotaged. Merchants would disappear after traveling into their towns. It was all very much personal; affecting their livelihoods. Their contempt for them grew every day and was always at the forefront of their minds. But, when anyone from the queen’s army passed through, it was as if someone pulled the cork from a glass bottle. The villagers erupted with cheers and celebration for the brave men that would be taking on their greatest enemies. 

Regina still isn’t used to it. For her, being a knight wasn’t something she wanted praise for. Though, the rest of the men seemed to eat it up. 

Amongst all of the buzzing of villagers and knights alike, Jefferson makes his way to her side placing a glass of ale in her hand. She allows for a few pats on the back and handshakes before beelining to a table a few knights were already occupying, with Jefferson in toe. 

“Ah! Mills, Jefferson, join us in our card game!” August says with a cheeky grin. Regina raises an eyebrow at him but gives him a smirk and joins in. 

The men soon manage to fill out 2 long tables and set in to ordering food, drinking their stomachs worth, and leering at the barmaids like they’ve never seen a woman in the flesh. 

Regina, 2 ales down and 3 wins in on their game, already feels lighter. Jefferson rolls his eyes and folds again, taking the last swig from his glass and directing his gaze at her. “Okay, you have to tell me where you learned to play. This is ridiculous!” He says.

“As if I’d ever tell you my secrets.” She elbows him in the side and takes a drink. 

And, maybe with a clearer head she wouldn’t have set herself up so easily, but dammit, most of her wishes she wouldn’t have to be so cautious in the first place! 

It’s with August’s challenging eyes, she realizes her words. He’s still got a hand in the game and a wicked idea brewing in his head. “How about a bet.. between friends!” He says.

“Who says we’re friends?” She teases.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Mills. We’re all friends here! Brothers even! Come on. If I win, you tell us a little about yourself.” At her steely look he tries to rationalize it for her. “We’ve all shared our stories of days passed, it’s only fair! If you win..?” He questions, hoping she’ll take the bait.

She considers it. She’s never been able to turn down a bet, but the wager had always been money or possessions; things she didn’t necessarily concern herself with. She just wanted the satisfaction of winning.

She can think of a few stories that wouldn’t reveal too much but in a worse case scenario, she had always been quick at coming up with fabricated tales. It was practically a survival trait when she lived with her mother.

“If I win, no more questioning me. Deal?” She says extending her hand. 

He shakes it and responds in kind, “Deal.”

By now the other men who have long since been eliminated from the game are watching with interest. They both reveal their hands and in an unsurprising turn of events, Regina wins like every other round. But, she’s quick to soften the blow. “Now, how about a fun bet?”

“Yeah?” August eyes her.

“Winner gets to choose what lovely young lady the loser will approach tonight.” She says. At his nod, they’re off into another game. 

This time it’s only August and Regina and the men around them are keeping an eye on the progression of the game as they continue with their own mischief. 

The best part of this bet is Regina would love to speak with any woman he chooses for her. She doesn’t often find herself in the company of another woman. She’s surrounded by men who act like boys, at best, so she’ll take what she can get. Even if the interaction ends at a good conversation, Regina would be happy. The fun part is directing fumbling fools, like August, towards women way out of their league and watching them flounder. 

They’re approaching the final hand and Regina’s sure she’s got this one. August’s face is contorted, unlike his usual passive look, which should have been the writing on the wall. They reveal their cards and Regina balks at his hand.

“Impressive, right?” He says as his face splits into a goofy grin and suddenly the taverns filled with the sound of rowdy knights. 

Regina glares at him, her pride more hurt than anything. She had really wanted to end the night with an unblemished winning streak. 

“Well, well, well. Who gets the honor of holding the elusive Mills’ company tonight?” August taunts. The men are laughing and knocking each other’s sides, throwing out suggestions.

“How about the barmaid? We know he’s got a thing for blondes!” Jefferson says, earning him a shove from Regina. “What? This bet was your idea!” 

“Yeah, well you can kiss your wingman goodbye after that.” Regina says. 

August looks like he’s about to protest but then gives a shrug, and says “This feels worth it.” Which has her pulling out another glare from her arsenal and sending it his way.

“Okay.” August says, quieting everyone around them. “The beauty sitting in the corner with the hood from her cloak still on. She seems to match what you’ve got going on personality wise.”

“It’s like you’ve forgotten how i beat you four games before this one and could beat you six ways from sunday with a sword in my hand.” Regina says, finishing off her drink. Nothing like a little liquid courage. 

August just laughs, reveling in his unlikely win. The men continue to laugh with him and horse around as she makes her way over to the woman. 

When Regina first took on the disguise of a man she was overwhelmed by the attention she received from other women. She was used to getting long looks from men in her teenage years but it was a shock to see the same look replicated on a ladies face. 

It gave her a sort of thrill, one she had never felt before. So she had sought out that feeling and wanted to discover how deep they ran. Though she never allowed for things to go too far with the women she was with, (for fear of being discovered), she was confident that she preferred the fairer sex. Something that surely would have her mother rolling over in her grave, but there wasn’t much about her current direction in life that wouldn’t. 

It was the soft touches and sweet conversations. The spark in their eyes as things heated up. Regina wouldn’t have it any other way. She treasures the time with these ladies as she knows she isn’t likely to be able to find a woman to spend her life with due to the circumstances she finds herself in.

Sitting across from the woman nestled in her cloak, she gives her best smile and says, “Mind if I sit here?”

The woman looks up and her green eyes look alarmed but they’re soon looking her up and down. Softening a bit, as if her assessment had revealed that she wasn’t a threat, she gives a nod.

“What brings you here?” Regina says searching for a conversation.

“What brings anybody here? The ale.” The woman says. It’s not defensive but it isn’t exactly welcoming. 

“Good point. If it weren’t for the ale i wouldn’t allow my unit to drag me along with them.” Regina says.

The woman swirls her drink, her tongue in cheek and eyebrows scrunched together. “Ah, so you’re in the Queen’s army?” 

Regina nods. “Everyone calls me, Mills. And you?” 

There’s a pause and she says, “Swan. Sort of a nickname.”

Regina lets a smile break across her face, “And, a good one at that. So, are you in town for long or just passing through?”

Swan smirks. “Just passing through.” 

And, the conversation’s easy. Miss Swan holds back revealing things about herself just as Regina always has. They aren’t afraid of bantering back and forth about trivial things, neither of them are looking for substance. But, there is a connection between them that’s hard to ignore. 

It’s nearing last call when they finally part ways. A meeting derived from a bet turning out to be just what Regina needed – light and relaxing. Miss Swan gives a half hearted, “It’s about that time.” She extends her hand for a friendly shake, their eyes locking one last time. “Lovely meeting you, Mills. Safe travels.”

And just like that she’s disappearing out of the tavern and into the cold dark night. 

Regina doesn’t know whether to be upset or thankful that things ended how they did. Part of her wanted to spend more time with Miss Swan but she knows that calling it a night was what was best. The comfort she found in their short time together wasn’t one she wanted to break. And, something told her that she wouldn’t be able to have Miss Swan for one night only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’d be so kind as to let me know ur thoughts on this chapter.. i’d appreciate it! :’)


	3. ran my head through stranger days

For Regina, waking up with the sun always proved to be a difficult task. And, with the ale of last night (rather, earlier this morning) making it’s slow exit from her system, she’s practically fighting to rise from her cot. 

When she does it’s to dress quickly for a long day of investigating the reported threats in and around the village.

She's one of the last to reach her unit and she falls into the back of the line as they make their way towards the village. It’s not a far walk but her mind decides to take this time to wander to thoughts of the night before. And, in doing so it causes her to almost fall into the knight before her when the men come to a complete stop. She discreetly peers ahead and sees a group of men on horseback approaching. The royal emblem flies on the backs of their horses. In the center of the fanfare sits a royal on a golden saddle atop an elegant white steed. 

As they get closer she sees long blonde hair falling onto a white cloak lined with equally white fur. She’s heard much about the royal family, from both her mother and whispers from those around her. She remembers hearing of a golden haired princess born to a dark haired snow white. Her skin just as fair as her mothers and cheeks as pink as the flowers that never seem to bloom past the boundaries of Regina’s old estate. 

Regina’s sure this is Princess Emma, and even from afar she’s in awe of her presence, though not at all due to her status. (An early life of being primped and preened for courting royal men, leaves you unaffected by the air of royalty, if not down right irritated by it).

Princess Emma and her guard come to a halt, and the line of men turn to face them and salute. Emma gives a short, “At Ease” and moves to dismount her steed. In a flash, there’s a guard there to help her down and, if only for a moment, Regina sees Emma tense at the gesture.

Fixing the skirts of her dress, Emma strides over to the men, ready to address them. From her side, the head guard beats her to it, in order to formally introduce her.

“Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma White.” He says.

Emma loosens her jaw and plasters on a wide smile. “My guard and I are passing through as we make our way to the Dark Castle. But, I learned of your units presence and I wanted to take the time to personally thank each and every one of you for your hard work in protecting this kingdom. Times are tough but our knights are tougher.”

Princess Emma makes her way to the front of their line and takes a few minutes with each knight to meet them and give thanks. In that time, cogs are turning in Regina’s head. She knows that voice. 

Regina makes sure to stay facing forward even though everything in her begs her to sneak a glance. The princess only comes into view when she’s standing right in front of her, eyes locking.

And, Regina knows those eyes. She tries to refrain from making any grand declarations like saying she would know them anywhere but she tells herself she couldn’t have possibly forgotten them after last night. They’re the same eyes that gathered tears of joy in them at Regina’s dry sense of humor. The same eyes that sparkled in the dimly lit tavern with the effects of the few drinks they shared together. 

Regina thinks she may have forgotten to breathe when she comes back to the here and now. She lets out a short breath and extends her hand to the princess, more out of reflex than anything. 

“Knight Mills, at your service, Your Highness.” Regina says with all of the respect she can muster.

“Mills. Sounds familiar.” The princess smirks. She _smirks_. The gall of this woman.

Then, there’s a pause, and the whole world seems to turn upside down as the Princess subtly rakes her eyes down her form. Regina’s not sure how to react. Last night she’d responded to the attention flirtatiously. But, now, with secrets revealed and an audience to boot, she can’t move a muscle. 

Emma’s eyes reach her own and they soften. “Lovely to meet you, thank you for your dedication to the crown.” She says, the confidence from catching Regina off guard waning from her demeanor. Regina could say she almost looks shy, unsure of how to proceed. But then she’s giving a small smile and stepping back.

And just like that it’s over. “Swan” makes her way back to her guard and gives a parting speech, but Regina’s head is spinning and she doesn’t catch a single word.

The only coherent thought she can seem to grasp in her unsteady hands is an emphatic, _What the hell?_

Then she’s spiraling. What is the princess of the White Kingdom doing drinking alone in taverns? And, really, how practical is it for the Princess to take time to thank every knight in her unit. Did she only make this detour so they’d meet again?

Regina internally slaps her own wrist for letting her imagination run wild. Even if she did come to see her again what good would that do for either of them? Emma’s already taking her leave and they’re sure to never see each other again.

Regina doesn’t want to address the disappointment that threatens to bubble over and spill from inside her. And, more than anything, she doesn’t want to think about why she aches for her questions to be answered. If Miss Swan had piqued her interest last night, she down right tripled it in the light of day.

* * *

It’s not that she’s distracted, but she’s not necessarily on the top of her game. 

When she and Jefferson approached a few villagers to listen to their concerns, she let Jefferson take the reigns. When they checked out the borders with the unit, she fell to the back.

And, it’s sort of obvious. She’s just not known for this yielding behavior. Maybe, that’s why everyone let’s it fly under the radar. Everyone’s allowed their off days.

Jefferson is a little more concerned. He hasn’t said anything yet but Regina hopes he never does. Because, really, how can she reveal her encounter with the princess? She can’t! And, more importantly, she won’t. It feels invasive to speak about it to anyone but Emma. 

She could have brushed it off as one hell of a experience and moved on but Miss Swan is lingering. She told all of her unit that she was passing through to the Dark Castle, and yet, she remains comfy and cozy in the village. 

It has Regina on edge and her mind a million miles away. 

They’re trudging their way back towards the makeshift base as the summer sun sets. The day’s investigations left them with no solutions to their problems. All sightings of the Northern army seemed to be unfounded, and the loss leaves Regina feeling a little more defeated than usual. 

She no sooner settles in when she sees a royal carriage making its way down the dirt road they’re stationed off of. She lets out a sigh as she watches, what must be the princess leaving the village, taking with her most of the day’s brooding.

Just as she’s about to turn her back to the retreating carriage being led by the Princess’ guard, she sees one of the men topple from the top of his horse. 

She sucks in a breath knowing that must have hurt but suddenly she’s holding her breath as she sees not one but three more of the men go down. 

That was no accident. 

She’s off on foot before anyone can stop her, but her rash movement has the unit coming to the realization of what’s going on. 

Her heart is pounding through her chest and it’s all she can hear as she makes her way towards the carriage that’s now unmanned and wayward with it’s passenger still inside. 

An arrow zips past her head, just missing her. It’s that which brings her to fully assess her surroundings. Her men are behind her, most on horseback, save a few men like Jefferson who took off after her. 

The enemy is still covered and she’s not sure _where_ they’re shooting from. But she sees the carriage veering off the road and she knows she can’t stop to find out.

Her feet are aching and her thighs feel like they’re getting a work out that could put any day in training to shame. Chaos is erupting around her, but with the men on horseback now surrounding her and ahead of her, she’s not the only moving target anymore. 

There’s a cry of “They’re off to the right!” and Regina sees the men take off to confront whoever’s behind this ambush. They dismount their horses and charge into the forest without a second thought.

And, what Regina’s about to do kills her. But, the royal family must be protected and she won’t leave her to be captured, or worse. 

She mounts one of the abandoned horses and takes off down the road. She hears Jefferson calling out her name but there’s no time to explain. 

She keeps her body flat against the steed and her head burrowed to the left side of it’s head. She’d reminisce about her time with her childhood steed Rocinante but even with her mother’s disapproving eyes following her every move, a ride has never felt so life or death. 

She breaks away unscathed from the fire of arrows after a half of a mile but she still has a lot of ground to cover to make it to the carriage. And when she does make it, she’s about a minute too late. She dismounts to be greeted by a man with his bow pointed at her back. 

 

“Stop. Put your hands up and turn around slowly.” He says. His voice is deep but it cracks, as if his nerves are shot. 

She can see the carriage, mangled by the abrupt end to it’s journey, a few yards ahead of her. Her eyes are reluctantly torn from the sight as she follows his orders and turns to face him. 

And, she doesn’t know what’s more insulting. The young man with a baby face ordering her around or the Northern Emblem on his uniform mocking her, telling her they were right under their noses all day. 

She chooses the second, knowing the first is why she doesn’t already have an arrow in her. Something tells her his orders weren’t to take hostages, but here she stands. 

He’s still tense and holding his aim like it’s the only thing he’s sure of, as he moves closer. She’s about to open up her mouth to say something when she sees movement behind him.

She schools her features and hopes his nerves are enough to distract the man from any of the noise he might hear from the footfalls of her savior. 

Just as he’s about to speak, he’s whacked upside of the head by a thick piece of wood. His form hits the ground with a thud and he’s out like a light. 

Regina takes this time to disarm him incase he stirs. As she rises back up, she meets Emma’s gaze. She’s still standing there clutching the wood (certainly pulled from the carriage) and slouching with one hand on her hip. 

“Hi.” She says weakly with a little laugh that begs to break the tension of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the timing of this chapter got a little dicey because of how enthusiastic i got over zimbio but WOW WE DID THAT!!! congrats guys!! hope you enjoyed this chapter!! feel free to let me know your thoughts


	4. in this middle of this moment

Regina gives a shrug of her shoulders. “Hey.”

She looks the princess up and down. Her hair disheveled and her skirts marked with the dirt of the forest. Arms boast a few scratches from the impact with one matching high on her cheek but from how the carriage looks, Regina would say she made it out unscathed. 

Without so much as a word she walks off back to her steed, assuming the princess is in toe. 

And, she’s right. But, if any part of her expected Emma to let the silence settle between them, she was mistaken.

“Uh, where are we off to?” Emma’s jogging to keep up with Regina’s strides but Regina spins around bringing her to an abrupt stop.

“I don’t know. I can’t very well lead the Princess of the Kingdom back into a battle.” She says. And if there’s a bite to her words she’d deny it later. She knows her bitterness doesn’t have a leg to stand on. Not when she’s hidden a very important part of herself as well.

“What? Yes you can! Get me a sword, I’ll fight alongside my men.” Emma says. There’s a flicker of desperation in her eye but Regina can’t think about that. All she can think about is the King and Queen breathing down her neck and a Princess held captive by the enemy. 

No, she can’t turn back. As much as it kills her to essentially abandon her fellow knights, it’s the nature of the situation. 

“We need to get you to safety, Your Highness.” Regina turns and they both reach the horse left on the side of the road. Under her breath she mutters, “Wherever… that may be.” Knowing the closest base is a weeks journey from where they are. 

When she looks at Emma, she’s got this deep hurt etched across her face and Regina can’t look at it for long. She’s already averted her eyes when she hears a quiet, “There’s no need for titles when we’re alone, Mills.”

Regina’s gaze flickers back up and, if only for a brief moment, she wonders what it would be like to hear her _real_ name fall from those lips. 

But, she clears her throat and steals her face. “What should I call you? ...Swan?” She says. There’s a challenge in her tone and an eyebrow reaching high on her face. 

Emma’s face hardens. And, Regina thinks maybe she shouldn’t have poked at the elephant in the room when they’re in such a dire situation. 

“Okay, I get it. You’re upset I didn’t tell you about this whole… Princess thing I’ve got going on but it’s not like you were very forthcoming about yourself either! I don’t even really know who you are. For all I know, Mills might not even be your real name!” Emma says. 

Regina takes a breath and doesn’t allow herself to flinch at that last sentence. “It’s not that I’m angry you didn’t tell me. Trust me, I know what it’s like to want to walk into a tavern and abandon the weight of the day at the door. I just don’t understand why you made a point of seeking me out this morning.” She says, and it’s not as nearly biting as she had meant for it to sound.

At this, Emma does her part to look guilty. But, before she can even begin to explain, something catches their attention. 

Far down the road there’s a cacophony of hooves racing against the dirt and battle cries from the soldiers atop them. And, they’re headed right for them, illuminated by the bright full moon that’s managed to rise during all of the commotion. 

Regina swings herself onto her horse and extends a hand, urging Emma to follow. 

And, there’s no hesitation. Emma settles behind Regina and is quick to wrap her arms around her. And there isn’t time to dwell on… _that_. Confident in Emma’s safety on the steed, Regina takes off.

The army behind them is gaining ground but Regina pushes her horse to it’s limit and manages to keep a respectable lead. 

And, you’d think that with the time she’s spent traveling this kingdom she’d have a clue of where she’s going. But, as fate would have it, they’re speeding off into uncharted territory. Her unit had never been so close to the borders before. 

The chase isn‘t a quick one. Or, at least Regina doesn’t think it is, with her blood pumping a mile a minute. 

She manages to lose most of them when she cuts down a path less traveled. She’s hurdling over downed trees and shouting for Emma to duck when there’s branches threatening to knock them clean off the saddle. 

A few men with a confidence too large for their skill set get bested by those very branches. A few slow their speed to navigate the path easier. But, soon enough, Regina and Emma are nowhere to be seen.

They don’t stop for a long time and they only slow down when their steed refuses to keep up the maddening pace. 

They can’t be sure when they lost the army. And, they can’t be sure _where they are._ But, they don’t want to chance anyone catching up to them. 

It’s only when the sky transitions from a starry night to shades of pinks and blues, do they stop. Their bodies fall ungracefully from the horse and onto the forest floor.

Exhaustion, is an understatement. 

They settle their backs against the trunk of a tree and breathe for the first time all night. Regina reaches out to the steed and uses her last bit of energy to securely anchor it to the tree. And, though unwise, they can’t help it when they both pass out. Their eyelids too heavy to withstand the morning light and their heads toppling to the side, using each other as pillows.

* * *

Regina’s body, deciding it’s had enough rest to survive another day, forces her eyes open when the sun is highest in the sky. She’s relieved to find they’re still alone. Just her, the steed, and Emma leaning into her.

Emma. Leaning into her. 

Huh. 

Regina gently removes her head from her shoulder. She makes sure to deliberately ignore the soft look on her face and tells herself that the almost inaudible snoring is _not_ cute. 

Once free, she takes the time to assess the area. Which – isn’t all that helpful. All she knows is the direction from where they came from, and that no one seems to be around these parts. 

There’s a loud grumble from her stomach and that distracts her enough to spur her into a hunt for food. She doesn’t go far, not wanting to leave Emma alone, but she’s not having any luck. 

Regina doesn’t like to think she’s anything like the royal her mother insisted she be, but there are some things that she just can’t kick. Having her food gathered by someone else is one of them. 

From birth, she had had cooks who would prepare her food. Even in training, the food was always provided, and their survival courses only glossed over hunting; assuming all of the men already knew the basics from their upbringing.

She takes a deep breath, hands settled on her hips.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Emma says.

Regina jumps at the sound. She turns to see the princess rising from the ground and giving her a goofy smile. A dumb, silly, goofy, not endearing, smile.

“While I could give you a few of them,” She says with a pointed look and a significant pause. Then, she deflates. “We’re in need of food.”

And just saying that has her feeling particularly overwhelmed and angry at the situation so she keeps going. “We need supplies, we need shelter, we need a good sense of direction, we need one less group of men hunting us down-“

“But, food. We definitely need food.” Emma says, interrupting her. She gives a pat to her stomach to emphasize her point.

Regina rolls her eyes. “Yes.”

“I take it there isn’t much game in these woods?” Emma says.

“Not exactly. It’s here, I’m just… not as equipped at hunting as you might think.” Regina says, twisting her hands together.

“No problem, I’ll handle it.” Emma says, like it’s the most obvious answer. 

But, Regina just balks. “You’ll what?” 

Emma walks over to where Regina discarded her sword last night and grips it like she’s familiar with all of its edges.

“Give me some time, I’m sure I’m a bit rusty.” And, without another word Emma walks past Regina and immerses herself in her task.

Regina, for her part, keeps a keen eye on Emma from their makeshift base. She’s not sure what else to do. She just hopes letting the princess wander off to hunt with her sword won’t end up biting her in the ass like it sounds like it will.

But, it doesn’t. An hour or so later, Emma returns with rabbits to be cooked. 

“You can handle a fire right?” Emma teases.

Regina just glares and gathers some branches. 

When all is said and done, they find themselves sitting on the forest floor eating their late lunch. 

Emma’s white skirts are beyond salvageable at this point. They only serve as a reminder of her status and a reminder of how odd this situation is.

Regina’s mindlessly staring at them when she gives an abrupt “So.” to catch Emma’s attention. But, when she looks up at her she finds her attention was already on her. 

She blinks a few times, gives a quick sniff, and continues, “How is it the Princess of the White Kingdom knows how to hunt?”

Emma finishes what she’s chewing before she answers. “Emma,” And, there’s that smile. “Knows how to hunt because her Granny taught her as a kid.”

“Surely, your parents wouldn’t have found that acceptable.” Regina says. She knows hers wouldn’t have. Well, Mother, wouldn’t have.

“Oh, they didn’t.” Emma’s eyes gloss over, the humor seeming to vanish from her air. “But, Granny is a feisty one.” At that, she smiles, but it’s brief. “She insisted we keep up with our lessons in secret. Hunting, wooden sword fighting, cooking, you name it. She knew I needed to have the outlet. She only stopped when I turned twelve, insisting I needed to focus on my role as a princess.” She stares at the ground with a pensive look. 

And, Regina doesn’t know how to respond. She wasn’t prepared for Emma to open herself up like that. It’s like nothing she’s ever experienced with the woman, or anyone else for that matter.

So she goes for the easier route, “Guess I have your Granny to thank for my full stomach, then.” 

Emma accepts it with a smile, looking relieved she didn’t make things too awkward. 

Regina stands and brushes off her trousers. “I figure we should keep moving in the direction we were headed. Hopefully, we’ll come across a village or base.” She says.

Regina extends her hand to help Emma up and Emma takes it without question. 

“Any chance you’ll be riding passenger this time?” Emma asks, as they approach the horse. 

“No. Not at all.” Regina says. And the answer is so quick it makes both of them laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m excited to reach this part of the story! (and a little nervous, but mostly excited!) now the real fun can begin!! i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! let me know what you think :’)


End file.
